Not His Baby
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: Kitty Wilde had it all: the best grades, great friends, and a perfect boyfriend. What happens when she gets pregnant though? And the baby isn't even her boyfriend's? Jitty, Ryley, Kyder.
1. Chapter 1

Not My Baby

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters mentioned in this story! :)**

_AN: This takes place in their Junior year so Brittany, Sam, Tina and Blaine have all graduated. Jake and Kitty have been dating on-and-off for three months and Ryder and Marly have been dating two weeks._

_Summary: Kitty Wilde had it all: the best grades, great friends, and a perfect boyfriend. What happens when she gets pregnant though? And the baby isn't even her boyfriend's?_

_Pairings: Jitty, Ryley, Kyder_

Chapter 1

Kitty Wilde stared at the object in her hands, terrified. It's like all of her worst fears had come true in one day. The little pink plus sign was staring back at her, taunting, haunting her endlessly.

She felt frozen in place, until she remembered that her parents were out shopping, so when she fell back into reality she choked out a single sob and fell to the bathroom floor.

How did this all happen?

{FLASHBACK}

It was a hot August day, August 30th to be exact. It was the end of Sophomore year and almost the beginning of Junior year.

Kitty had been invited to a party at Brittany's house as a going away party since she was heading to New York to go to some dancing school. Everyone was there; and by everyone she meant everyone.

She made her way into the kitchen, passing Blaine and Tina, to get herself a drink as she glanced around for Marley. She made Marley come with her to the party; Jake and Kitty had gotten into a fight two weeks before and he had once again broken up with her, obviously not for the last time though, and Kitty really didn't feel like going to the party alone.

She walked around to the counter and grabbed a beer from the fridge. She usually didn't drink, but she couldn't find Marley anywhere and she wanted to loosen up, even if it was just for a few minutes.

She turned to leave when she noticed Ryder Lynn, Jake's best friend and Marley's secret crush, leaning against the door frame.

"Hey Lynn, what's up?" Kitty called out, waltzing over to the older brunette.

"Kitty," Ryder nodded and turned to face her. "What's up?"

"The usual." Kitty shrugged, taking another sip of her beer.

"Jake still mad at you?" Ryder asked confused.

"Yep."

"And you're still pissed at him for no reason right?" He assumed curiously.

"Definitely."

"Well he's a dick for being such a wuss." Ryder shook his head at his friend's antics.

"Yeah well that's Jake Puckerman for you." Kitty laughed bitterly. "Womanizing girls since 2012."

"Then he clearly doesn't deserve you." Ryder's voice turned serious as he took a sip of his beer.

"Try telling Jake that one." Kitty said, her voice starting to slur.

"Or maybe we should just stop talking for a while." Ryder smirked, also clearly drunk.

"And do what?" Kitty asked as she stumbled over her own feet, trying to regain her balance.

She looked up once more before she suddenly found Ryder' lips on hers.

Maybe it was the alcohol invading her head but for some reason, she kissed him back. Kitty grabbed Ryder by the shirt collar and deepened the kiss as they collided with the wall behind.

They pulled apart in need of air. Finally the silence was broken by Ryder.

"Why don't we finish this somewhere more private?" He said, letting his drunken mind take over.

Kitty pressed her lips hard to his quickly before taking his hand and, with a giggle, leading him to one of the guest bedrooms in Brittany's house.

{END OF FLASHBACK}

Oh right, that's exactly how it happened, Kitty thought to herself.

"Kitty-Kat, we're home!" Her mother's soft, angelic voice rang through the house as she and Kitty's father came through the front door.

"Come help us with these groceries please." Her father called out eagerly.

"Just a minute." Kitty replied, as she quickly rolled up the pregnancy test in toilet paper before throwing it in the garbage can and walking out of the bathroom.

_No one had to know just yet._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters mentioned in this story**!

(Three days later)

"And then he was like 'No, you're the best." Marley recalled as she and Kitty walked down the hallway together, Monday morning.

"That's great that you and Ryder finally got together and all Marls but its been two weeks already." Kitty retorted as they got to their lockers.

"I know. I can't help it though, he's so sweet!" Marley gushed, blushing.

"I bet..." Kitty mumbled as she opened up her locker. "So what songs do you think we have to sing in glee club this week?"

"I don't know... I hope something good. Something besides show tunes!" Marley replied with a knowingly glance.

"Amen to that sister!" Kitty exclaimed happily as they started walking to class.

Just then Ryder and Jake walked up to them.

"Hey ladies..." Ryder said with a smile as he gave Marley a kiss on the cheek.

"Walk you two to class?" Jake asked slinging his arm around Kitty's shoulder.

The girls nodded quickly as they began walking to History class.

Jake took a bit of his breakfast burrito and held it out to Kitty. "Wanna a bite?

The blonde quickly shook her head. "I'm good." She said, feeling disgusted even by the smell.

They got a few feet down the hallway when Kitty began to feel nauseous.

Within the matter of a few second Kitty was covering her mouth and running to the bathroom.

Jake glanced at his girlfriend before he started walking towards the bathroom, only to be stopped by Marley.

"I'll go." Marley interrupted, hurrying after her friend. Jake just sighed and nodded, knowing it was the right thing to do.

"I hope she's okay..." Jake whispered to Ryder as they slowly walked to class.

"Trust me dude, she will be. It's probably just a girl thing."

(With Kitty and Marley)

"Kitty? Are you in here?" Marley called out as she stepped into the restroom and heard the toilet flush in one of the stalls.

The second stall opened and Kitty walked out, wiping her mouth as she made her way over to the sink.

"Are you okay?" Marley wondered, concerned.

"Of course, I'm fine." Kitty snapped.

"You sure?" Marley asked, making sure.

"Yes, I just ate a bad protein bar." Kitty excused.

"Okay... Now mind telling me the real reason I heard you throwing up?" Marley raised her eyebrow at her friend.

Kitty knew she could either lie or tell the truth. Marley was bound to find out eventually but did she have to find out right now?

"I just couldn't stand the smell of that burrito..." Kitty lied, well it wasn't a total lie exactly.

"Oh-okay... Wait what?" Marley let out a sigh of relief before looking at Kitty, more confused then ever.

"The smell-" Kitty repeated.

"I know, it's just you never had that probably before..." Marley replied, before a light bulb went off inside her head.

"Are you pregnant?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters. I only own the plot. Enjoy!**

**AN: I am so truly sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I was extremely busy with school work but now that summer is here I am dedicating my time to continuing this story, promise. :)**

Kitty froze, nervously, unsure to tell Marley what was really going on. "Of course not."

"Are you sure? Did you take a test, cause I can go to the drugstore and-" Marley started to say but Kitty cut her off quickly.

"No, I told you I'm not pregnant Marls." Kitty interrupted.

"Okay. I believe you." Marley nodded firmly.

"Good. Now lets get to class we are missing Latin."

Marley slowly and silently agreed. "Alright," she said following Kitty out of the bathroom.

_That was a close one_. Kitty thought to herself silently as they made their way to class.

* * *

All Math class Jake couldn't get Kitty out of his head. His concern was growing more by each minute. He needed to know if she was okay, it was probably just something she ate. What had she eaten besides the breakfast burrito? Nothing, and he wasn't throwing up so that couldn't be it. He would just have to wait until after class to see her.

Finally, after what seemed like hours the stupid bell rang and it was time for lunch. Jake rushed out of class, not even bothering to wait for Ryder. He turned the familiar set of corners and made his way to his girlfriend's locker.

Kitty was putting her last book onto her stack of text books when she felt a pair of strong hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who?" The strangely familiar, teasing voice said from behind her.

The blonde rolled her eyes at the obvious antics from her boyfriend and decided to play along for once. "Hmm... Is it Hunter Hayes?"

The boy shook his head with a chuckle. "Nope, wrong answer."

"It can't be my sexy, hot, pain-in-the-ass boyfriend could it?" Kitty asked with an amused smile across her face.

"See you say all of that but all I hear is sexy, hot boyfriend. The pain-in-the-ass part is highly debatable miss Wilde." He spoke up, taking his eyes off her hands and grabbing her by the waist to face him.

"I was right yet again, do I get a prize Mr. Puckerman?" Kitty replied in a mocking tone.

"I would think so. I am a pretty fair guy you know." Jake smirked before leaning down and connecting his lips with hers. Screw lunch, I would much rather being doing this all day long, Jake thought to himself as he deepened the kiss, pressing the blonde softly up against her locker, shutting it in the process.

"We could go have some real fun instead, who needs brunt, gross food anyway?" He whispered, dragging his hand to rest up against her thigh.

There were no teachers around. What was stopping them from doing it right then and there in the hallway or in the janitor's closest during lunch and 3rd period? They could just skip class all day just to have sex on school grounds. At least then it would give Kitty the chance to forget about the current situation she was in.

"Do you have protection?" She asked in a hushed tone, pulling her lips away from his yet keeping their bodies in the same position.

Jake quickly nodded down to his pocket, already feeling his member harden through his jeans at the sight of his girlfriend in that damn Cheerios uniform all day, teasing him without a doubt. "And you're on the pill right?"

"Yes I'm on birth control if that's what you're asking." She replied without a trace of hesitation.

"God, you're gorgeous." He said huskily as he started kissing up and down her neckline.

She nodded and mumbled a quick thank you before tugging on Jake's hand and pulling him further down the hall.

"Where are we going babe?" He asked puzzled, following her every move.

"To where the real fun is." She simply answered opening the door to the janitor's closet, pulling Jake inside of it.

Jake shut the door behind them as he started undoing the zipper on her uniform. Obviously she was feeling better so it's probably nothing to worry about, Jake thought to himself. And if it was something important he'd ask about it later, right now he only had one thing in his mind and he wasn't going to let anyone stop him from getting it.

* * *

After school that day Marley knocked on Ryder's door.

"Hey Marls." Ryder said opening the door, seeing his girlfriend in front of him. He quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Come on in."

"Thanks. I need to tell you something. I think I know why Kitty threw up today." Marley said hesitantly.

"That's great. Like no great that she got sick but great that you know what caused it. What did cause it?" Ryder asked confused.

Marley took a deep breath before explaining what she expected what was wrong. "I think Kitty is pregnant."

"What?" This was totally not what he was expecting.

_Coming up:_

_Kitty comes clean to Marley about her pregnancy._

_Ryder questions if he's the father or not_

_And Jake finds out what really happened the night of the party_.


End file.
